


#4 Kwami Swap

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felix Month 2019 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry about this, Kwami Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: Your typical kwami swap for Felix month 2019.I should have probably posted this that month but oh well.I'm not good with time and what not so I know this is late.I will also post my Felinette month here and do the same with that one.I will continue but since I am working on my series New School, New Friends.Bare with me.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix
Series: Felix Month 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409209
Kudos: 61





	#4 Kwami Swap

“So what's got you all gloomy Beetle,” Chatte Noire asked Beetle Bug. 

They were both currently sitting on the rooftop of a random building for a night of patrol. Chatte Noire and Beetle Bug loved being the heroes of Paris. Though they didn't know until the guardian showed up that they were supposed to get their partners kwami instead of the one they currently had but by that time they had gotten used to being Beetle Bug and Chatte Noire that they decided to stick with it. They were each other's support systems and agreed that when the time was right they would reveal themselves. Not to mention they worked perfectly together so it was fine.

“Nothing don't worry about it” Beetle responded.

“Beetle I know that tone,” Chatte responded, “it has to do with your family”

“You know me so well” Beetle whispered thinking Chatte didn’t hear but she did

“Of course I know you how else would we be Best Friends and how else would we work so well together. Beetle listen to me when I say that I am here for you and will always be there when you need me.” Chatte said, “you are an important person to me, so I care for you.”

Chatte moved closer to Beetle and pulled him into a hug. Beetle didn’t know how to respond so he slowly started hugging her back. She gave him a tight squeeze and they stayed that way for a while. They finally released from the embrace and stayed in silence for a bit more. 

“My parents are going on another business trip again but this means they’ll be missing my birthday.” Beetle confessed, “This is the fifth time in a row and I'm starting to think they don't want me.” 

Chatte Noire stayed silent for a bit trying to think of what to sat next. She finally got thought of something and started saying, “well then it's their loss for not being there for your Beetle. I won't lie and say I understand what you're going through because I don't but I will tell you that I will be there for you and you have nothing to worry about me leaving you. I care for you Beetle and I need you to understand that even if your parents don't care for you I do. And so do the other people in your life because the family doesn't mean just blood.”

Beetle listened and started thinking of his friends. The people he cares for and will always be there for him. His friend Allegra who he met through ballet when they were little, who never allowed him to feel lonely and with her came to the others. Claude who although is loud for his taste will always be there to make him smile. Allan who has good taste in music and made him calming music. Nyx whose eccentric and loving, if you got coffee in her before talking to her, and was basically the mother of the group. The Marinette who even though started going to their school not too long ago already was an important part of their group, she was loving and caring, she was an angel in disguise. He also knew he had Chatte Noire and that even though he was the new Ladybug miraculous holder she took an interest in showing him the ropes and get him used to this new role of his. They quickly became friends and it seemed as though they were always beetle bug and Chatte Noire. 

“Thank you for being here for me Chatte.” Beetle said, “and you are right about how my family may not be my blood family but the family I create with my friends.” 

“And with that family, you will celebrate your birthday and that you feel happy,” Chatte said, “Now then my dearest beetle when were you going to tell me about your birthday huh”

Beetle then remembered that he forgot to inform Chatte of his birthday in his state of sorrow. He instantly got up and started apologizing when Chattee just started hugging him again.

“Calm down Bug I was just messing with you ok,” Chatte giggled, “Besides I get it you were probably distracted so you couldn't help it”

“It is next Wednesday of next week so if yeah.” Beetle let out kinda nervous. 

“Well then I shall plan something it next week,” Chatte said, “And hey for it worth happy early birthday Beetle.”

“Thanks, Chatte,” Beetle stated.

With that in mind, they got on with their patrol and when finished they went back to their respected homes.


End file.
